My World is Your World
by Yami Kitten
Summary: A Xover between Yu Yu Hakusho and Final Fantasy 9. Zidane, Vivi, Eiko, and Dagger get stranded in another world. what are they going to do now? Kurama and company (along with a reluctant Hiei) will try to help in any way they can. (non-yaoi)
1. What would happen if I.....

  
Lilly-Lulu- Hey! My first xover! Isn't this cool Heero and Hiei!  
Heero- Why are you asking me, I'm not in it.  
Hiei- ...  
Lilly- BECAUSE I LOVE YOU HEERO!! Well actually, our loyal fans have pondered a very  
important question, at least I have anyway.  
Heero- what?  
Lilly ::smiles::- Who would when in a death glare starring contest between Hiei and Heero!  
Heero and Hiei stare at each other.  
Lilly- Ok, when I say go begin, ok?  
Heero/Hiei- We don't have a choice do we  
Lilly-Of course not!  
Heero/Hiei- ;_;  
Lilly- ready? Go!  
Heero and Hiei give each other death glares. 5min........10min......15min.....  
Lilly- oooook, I'll guess I'll give you the results after the fic, so at least you have something to  
look forward to.   
  
My World is Your World  
By: Lilly-Lulu  
  
*****************************Part 1*****************************  
  
"A normal summers day. The birds sing their happy songs of love. The sky is beautifully painted  
with a blue and white pattern." Eiko read to herself. She sighed and looked out her window   
at the gloomy darken sky. She sighed again and gathering her stuff and prepared to leave the  
room.  
As she walked down the street sprinkles of rain started to come down. Eiko hastily put on her  
hood, and walked on.  
"Hey squirt, where you going on a day like this?" Eiko spun around to see a slender figure  
leaned over on a wall, under a little roof protecting him from the rain.  
"ZIDANE!" Eiko cheered and ran to stand beside her hero. He gave her a smile and patted her  
on the head.  
"So where are you going?" He asked pulling out an umbrella and walking with her.  
"Well, nowhere actually. I just needed to take a walk," She admitted hugging Zidane's hand as  
they went.  
"You picked a nice day to be take a walk."  
"Well why are you out here?" Eiko looked up hoping he didn't give her the answer she dreaded.  
"I was going to meet Dagger," He said smiling to himself. His tail waved around happily, but  
dropped down when he noticed Eiko's stern look. She sighed Of course thats why he's here.  
After about five minutes of silence they came to a beat-up looking building. In front stood a pretty  
dark hair girl. Her eyes brightened as she saw Zidane and Eiko approached her.  
"Was up, Dagger?" Zidane greeted her. He placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a sweet  
loving smile. She gave a gentle sigh.  
"Where have you been?" She looked down at her watch, "You're at least twenty minutes late."  
"Um..Well, I-I," Zidane throw his hand behind his head, and gave a short laugh.  
"He was with me," Eiko announced resuming constant hugging of his hand.  
"Oh, well I guess thats okay. Eiko can join us," Dagger gave Eiko a sweet smile. Eiko couldn't  
help but give one in return. She didn't necessarily dislike the princess but rather jealous of the  
affection Zidane gave her all the time.   
"S-She can? But I thought.." Zidane started but was silenced by death glares form both Eiko and  
Dagger.  
"Um..nevermind," He dropped his head down. He was hoping this was going to be a date with  
just Dagger. Dagger gave him a hug. Surprised by the sudden gesture Zidane let go of Eiko who  
looked up at them jealously.  
"Oh, I knew you would agree with me Zidane!" Dagger let go of Zidane gave a quick kiss on the  
cheek. Zidane turned red all over. His eyes full of love. Dagger went on the other side of the  
love-struck thief and clung on to his arm. Eiko just gave a huff and they continued walking  
aimlessly around the city.   
They stopped by the park and sat down at one of the covered benches.  
"I like rainy days," Dagger admitted as she watched the pond in the middle of the park glitter   
when the droplets of water hit.  
"Why? It makes the day seem gloomy, and there's nothing to do," Eiko looked at Dagger  
curiously.  
"Not to me. It soothes me when I here the rain fall gently on the ground or water."  
"Hm, well I still see them as gloomy boring days, what do you think Zidane?" Eiko looked into  
her love's eyes.  
"Me?! Well..I um," He looked back and forth from Eiko to Dagger. Pondering on who he  
should agree with.  
"Um...Well, I could care less what type of day it is, as long as I'm alive and well thats all that  
matters in the end," Zidane answered quite pleased of himself I might add.  
"Yeah, I guess thats true," Dagger agreed, Eiko gave a nod. Then their peaceful atmosphere was  
ruined by frantic cries from a familiar hooded little mage.  
"Zidane! Dagger! Eiko!" Vivi came running up to them as fast as he could. The rain had stopped  
by now but Vivi was still wet indicating that he had been looking for them for a while.   
"Whats wrong Vivi?" Zidane greeted his panting friend. Vivi struggled to catch his breath.  
"There's a strange.......thing....like a hole or something........on the outskirts...of town," He  
managed to inform them.  
"A hole? You ran your heart out to tell us about a 'hole'?" Zidane looked into his eyes with  
concern and confusion. Vivi swallowed, he had caught his breath at this time and was able to  
speak clearly.  
"Not just a hole. I mean I guess it's hole, but it's not on the ground it's just floating in midair. It  
gives off a strange force, unlike any I have ever felt. I want you guys to come with me to check it  
out," Vivi looked at his friend's concern faces. Zidane looked back at the girls to see their  
expression to all this. The silence was finally broken by...  
"What!? Wait, back up. A HOLE is FLOATING on the outskirts of town. Not on the ground  
but FLOATING," Zidane had to get this straight before they do anything.  
"Right," Vivi confirmed.   
"Well lets go check it out," Dagger stood up and put her hands on her hips.  
"Yeah! Lets go!" Eiko agreed enthusiastically.  
"Well, I guess. Yeah lets go see this thing," Zidane gestured for Vivi to lead the way. They  
walked across the park back in to the city, heading for the fields just outside of it. Vivi led them  
down a hill almost a mile from the city. At the foot of the hill there stood a few trees all growing  
next to each other. Vivi led them into the middle of the tiny forest and sure enough floating in  
front of them a black and purple swirling hole. Zidane wide eyed and curiously examined it,  
looking at the back he saw nothing it looked the same on both sides. He felt the bottom to see if  
anything was holding it up. And made the conclusion that it was indeed just floating there.  
Everyone else just stood back in awe. Except for Vivi who had already had the chance to see it.   
"Wow, well this is odd," Zidane announced putting his hand on his chin and twisting his tail.  
"Is that all you have to say Zidane?" Vivi asked sternly.  
"Well, I don't have an explanation if thats what you where hoping," Zidane gave Vivi a playful  
smile.   
"Do you know how it got here?" Dagger got down to eye level with Vivi. He shook his head.  
"I have know idea. I was just walking around here. It started to rain so I fled for cover in these  
trees. Thats when I fond it. I didn't waste anytime to come and tell you guys," Vivi explained  
glancing back at the mysterious hole. Eiko at this point had decided to do her own investigation.  
She poked at the black and purple swirl in the middle. It went right through! She did it again and  
looked behind the hole. Her finger didn't come out the other end. Taking her finger out she  
summoned up all her courage and stuck her head through.  
"Ahh! Eiko!" Zidane cried as he saw the little summoning master stick her head into an   
unknown hole. He grabbed her stomach and pulled her back. Causing Zidane to fall on his back,  
Eiko sitting safely on his chest.  
"Hey! What do you think your doing?" Zidane pushing her off and now sitting up.  
"I think I know what it is!" Eiko shouted ignoring Zidane's scolding.  
"What?" Vivi asked running over to it followed by Dagger. Zidane grunted and then joined  
them.  
"I read about this in a book. It's a portal that leads to a different world," Eiko explained looking  
up at the rest of the group.  
"A dimensional rift?" Dagger asked.  
"Yeah! Thats it! A dimensional rift!" Zidane was now very interested in this new discovery.  
"I wonder what world it links to," He thought out loud.   
"Zidane? What are you thinking?" Dagger started to get an uneasy feeling.   
"Wish me luck!" He gave Dagger a wink and jumped through the portal.  
"Zidane!" They all cried. 


	2. Newcomers

*****************************Part 2*****************************  
  
"C'mon Hiei! It's only for a little while!" Kurama called up at his friend who had planted himself  
in a tree and had no intention of coming down for anything. In this case a dinner party with  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Kieko.  
"I'm not going," Hiei replied stubbornly, not even opening his eyes to look at the red hair  
youkai, "Yukina isn't going."  
"I told you already she went out of town to see some friends, so she can't make it," Kurama  
explained.  
"Then there isn't a reason for me to go," The little fire demon looked down at Kurama. Giving  
him a 'you-better-do-better-that-that look'.  
"It will be fun! Please, you can leave after thirty minutes I promise!" Kurama suggested.  
"You wont let me leave. You'll just come up with another reason for me to stay longer," Hiei  
knew all Kurama's tricks and didn't feel like falling for another one today. Kurama gave him a sad  
look, making almost Hiei feel sorry for him. But he quickly turned away. Kurama then bent down  
on his knees and started begging Hiei!  
"Aww c'mon Hiei! Please!" People started to stare as they noticed a cute red hair boy begging a  
tree. Hiei starting feeling uneasy about all the attention.  
"Kurama knock it off!" Hiei pleaded from his tree. Not wanting anymore attention to be  
attracted.  
"I'll stop if you come with me," Kurama continued to plead causing more attention among the  
nearby people. Hiei grunted and tried to ignore Kurama, but to no avail.  
"Fine!" Hiei jumped down and pulled Kurama to his feet giving him a glare of hatred.  
"I knew you would agree," Kurama looked mighty pleased of himself. They then left the now  
crowded park.  
"Why did you have to start begging like that?" Hiei asked giving the fellow youkai an evil glare.  
Kurama smiled back.  
"Oh c'mon Hiei-kun, it wont be that bad...I'm sure....."  
"Why did you have to just jump through!" Came a girl's voice interrupting Kurama. Kurama and  
Hiei turned around to the other side of the street to see where the voice had come from.  
"I wanted to see where it went!" A blond hair boy with a tail protested to pretty dark hair girl.  
Beside them, looking awfully disappointed, a little blue hair girl, about the same height as Hiei, a  
little smaller though. And a hooded kid looking very out of place.  
"I guess the fact that the portal would close behind you never crossed your thick brain, did it  
Zidane!" The dark hair girl gave the boy a mean glare, making him cower a bit.  
"On the contrary!" Zidane held up his finger, "The portal closed after YOU guys, jumped  
through."  
The girl just turned away frustrated, obviously not going for his excuses.  
"Now thats a conversation you don't here every day," Hiei looked at the group suspiciously.  
Then he grew wide eyed. This group isn't normal. They have a strange force surrounding them.  
Hiei thought to himself. Kurama laughed at the group silently then noticed Hiei.  
"Whats wrong?" Following Hiei's gaze back at the group. Then it hit him. He felt the force too.  
"What do you think it is?" Kurama asked turning to Hiei once more. Hiei shook his head.  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."  
"What!? No, we're going to that dinner party remember, we can do this later," Kurama gestured  
for Hiei to follow him to the restaurant downtown.  
"No, I'm doing it now. With or without your help," Hiei looked up at Kurama telling him there  
was no way he was going to convince him to let this be. Kurama sighed. Looking back at the guy  
known as Zidane and his little group.  
"Ugh, fine I'll come with you. But it better be worth it," Hiei gave him a smug look. They turned  
around and crossed the street keeping at least four yards from the suspicious group.   
"Well what are we going to do now! We have know idea where we are, much less do we know  
how to get back to Alaxandria," The little girl complained.  
"I wish never fond that stupid dimensional rift," the little hooded kid announced looking down at  
the ground.  
Hiei gave Kurama a confused look, then mouthed the words 'dimensional rift?'. Kurama  
shrugged.  
"It's not your fault Vivi. You didn't know this would happen," the dark hair girl comforted him.  
She looked down at him with sweet eyes, and immediately Vivi brightened up. Hiei rolled his  
eyes. Kurama looked almost touched, causing Hiei to again roll his eyes. Then out of nowhere a  
scream broke out.  
"Stop that man!! He's got my purse!" A lady screamed from a little shop at the end of the street  
they were walking down. A man dressed all in black came running down the street, purse in hand.  
All the while checking to see if there was anything valuable in there. Kurama prepared to grab the  
purse as the man ran by. Hiei stepped back still eyeing the group.  
Zidane smiled at himself as the man ran closer. When he got a few inches from Zidane he put his  
foot out causing him to fall face first into the cement. Zidane grabbed the purse and tossed to the  
lady who was running over.  
"Arigato gazamius!" the lady gave Zidane a hug.  
"No problem," he reassured her. The man then started coughing and struggled to his feet. His  
nose bleeding.  
"I'll go call the police," The woman said and ran off.  
"Hey you punk! What the hell did you do that for!" the man yelled at Zidane. He just gave a  
short laugh.  
"That wasn't very nice ya know!" the little girl shouted.  
"Eiko!" Vivi covered Eiko's mouth.  
The man growled and grabbed Zidane by the collar.  
"I'm going'ta bust you up, kid!" he shouted. He then throw a punch toward Zidane's stomach.  
But before it got within one inch away from Zidane, the man was face to face cold hard steal  
leading to Zidane's sword.   
"I wouldn't move if I were you," He said eyeing the man closely. Only visible to Hiei and  
Kurama's eyes, a spark from Zidane's power shot out from his sword. The police were on the  
scene in seconds, but to Kurama and Hiei it felt like hours.   
Who is this guy? Kurama thought as he watched the man being shoved into the police car. He  
gave Zidane a fearful look, before he was blocked out by the car's tinted windows.  
As the police car drove away and all the onlookers went back to the safety their homes Hiei  
sprung into attraction. He stopped in Zidane's path and now HIS blade was presented before him.  
"H-Hey man, we don't want any tr..."  
"Who are you?" Hiei wanted to get straight to the chase.  
Zidane looked surprised. then relaxed.   
Of course thats what he wants to know He thought to himself he must have sensed my power.  
"Well?!" Hiei demanded thrusting his sword closer to Zidane's face.  
"Well, lets see here. I'm Zidane, this is Dagger, thats Vivi, and this is Eiko," Zidane was  
obviously missing the point of Hiei's question. He gave a frustrated sigh.  
"Don't play dumb! Where did you guys come from?" He asked more clearly this time.  
"Um.....Alaxandria?" was the best answer he could give.  
"Hiei!" Kurama getting tired of Hiei's rude introduction. He came over and lowered the sword  
away from Zidane's face. He relaxed a bit, so did the rest of group.  
"Look we are just lost ok, we don't want to start anything," Dagger said giving the strangers an  
adorable look. Hiei just turned away and huffed. Kurama gave her a smile trying to look as  
innocent as possible.  
"Oh sorry about that, my friend here just isn't good at introduction, well good ones at least,"  
Kurama slapped Hiei on the back. Hiei ignored him and decided to let Kurama do the talking.   
"Thats ok, I guess we do seem a little threatening. Sticking swords in people's faces and all,"  
Zidane crossed his arms, leaving his tail to move around aimlessly.  
All the while, Eiko was memorized by the over powering good looks of the silent dark clothed  
one, known as Hiei. Hiei had been just staring mindlessly into space, as Kurama and Zidane talked  
on about something that didn't involve him in anyway. Sensing someone staring at him he spun  
around to find a little blue hair girl with cat ears looking adorably into his eyes.  
"Er...eh, what are you looking at?" Hiei spat. Turning around to look at an ant that crawled by.  
"Your really cute!" Eiko declared. Running and giving him a big hug.  
"Ahh! Get off me you freak!" he pushed her off forcefully. Everyone was now staring at the two.  
Kurama burst out in laughter.  
"Eiko! What has gotten over you?" Zidane was able to say after laughing himself.  
"I don't know! I just fell in love with him at first glance!"  
"Nani!!?"  
"Hey! I have an idea! Why don't you guys join us in a dinner party? We were going there in the  
first place. We're late as it is," Kurama planned looking at his watch. "Eiko can go as Hiei's date  
or something," he added.  
"What did you say!"  
"That sounds like a great idea!" Dagger agreed.  
"Yeah!" Vivi cheered.  
"Then its settled!"   
"No it isn't!!" Hiei was turning red with frustration.  
"O'come on Hiei-kun! It will be fun!" Kurama urged.  
"Where have I heard that before?" he crossed his arms and glared at the love struck little girl.  
"Stupid messed up girl," he said under his breath.   
"Aww, it's about time Eiko found someone," Zidane said quietly to Dagger.   
"Well come on lets go. I will lead the way," Kurama said.  
"Wait! I didn't even agree to go yet!" Hiei called.  
"What?"  
"I haven't..."  
"Did you say something?"  
"Stop inter..."  
"What? Come again?"  
"Stop that!"  
"I think I misunderstood"  
"Huh?"  
"What?"  
"STOP PLAYING WITH MIND!"  
"Stop what?"  
"Argh!"  
"Argh?"  
"Nevermind!" Hiei gave up. "Damn mind tricks."  
After that they decided to get a move on. Hiei walked a little away from the group. Eiko gave  
him occasional glances. Until finally he ripped his bandanna off, showing her the eerie glow of his  
third eye. She quickly turned around. He smiled to himself, satisfied. But before he tied the  
bandanna back, he scanned the group. The force surrounding them was great, even in the little  
girl. He grunted, and tied it back. I hope Kurama knows what he is doing.  
"Well here we are!" Kurama called as they stood at the entrance of the restaurant. Laughter  
could be heard from inside. Kurama knew that they came from Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Botan and  
Kieko's cheerful giggles could also be heard.  
"Are you sure your friends wont mind us dinning with you on such sort notice?" Dagger asked  
Kurama.  
"No, they wont mind! Don't worry," Kurama reassured her. They then made their way to a  
table. Sitting around the table was a guy with carrot colored hair known as Kuwabara. A guy with  
blackish green hair known as Yusuke. And a girl with blue hair in a ponytail known as Botan. And  
another girl with sort brown hair, known as Kieko. Botan greeted them happily and introduced  
them all. And after pulling over another table they all sat down.  
"So where are you guys from again?" Kuwabara asked taking a sip of his coke.  
"A place called Alaxandria," Dagger explained.  
"And where might that be?" Yusuke wondered.  
"Well, um.....another dimension..."  
Everyone got silent. Hiei gave them a confused look. Eiko gave him a smile in exchange.  
"Another dimension? Wow! Isn't that something!" Botan said cheerfully. While taking a bite out  
of her food.  
"You guys believe us?" now it was Zidane's turn to be confused.  
"Sure why not? You are telling the truth right?" Kieko said.  
"Well yeah, I just thought that...."  
"Stranger things have happened around here. I guess we're just used to it," Yusuke explained.  
"Well thats good. Now we just to find a way home," Vivi said looking at his food sadly.  
"Don't worry we'll help you find a way back home!" Kieko comforted him with a warm smile.  
Hiei looked worried. Of course we always have to help. He gave out an annoyed sigh. Well they  
can count me out. Hiei stood from the table and began to leave.  
"Where are you going Hiei?" Kurama asked. Hiei gave no response and just made his way out  
the door. Kurama sighed. Of course Hiei wasn't going to help.  
"What was that all about?" Vivi watched as Hiei exited.  
"Oh, don't mind him. We'll help you all find your way home," Botan took a sip of her soda.  
"Geez Botan you seem to be the only one really eating," Yusuke pointed out the untouched  
meals of everyone else.  
"Are you calling me fat!!!!!" Botan screamed, standing up out of her chair. People turned to  
stare.   
"No, no thats not it at all! I just...well I...Oh nevermind!" Yusuke covered up his face from the  
pondering eyes of the other dinners.  
"Botan please sit down, I'm sure thats not what he meant. Your in perfect shape," Kurama said  
gesturing for her to sit down. And that she did. Dagger giggled to herself.   
After dinner they all headed for the spot Zidane and the others claimed they fell out of the portal.   
It was a little away from town, it took about five minutes to walking to reach it.  
"Well, this is it," Eiko said.   
"I don't see anything," Botan searched around.  
"Of course you don't, they sad it closed, remember?" Yusuke gave Zidane a embarrassed look.  
"Oh yeah!"   
"Hmm, how did it appear in your world?" Kurama asked trying to solve this.  
"I really don't know, I just found it. It appeared during a storm though, if that helps," Vivi  
explained.  
"Actually it doesn't, I have no idea how a portal could have appeared without the help a magic  
of somesort," Kurama thought hard.   
"To tell you the absolute truth, Zidane," he said after a long pause. "I have no idea how to help  
you, I'm really sorry."   
Zidane and the rest gave out a sad sigh. It looked as though they may have to stay the rest of  
their lives here.   
Meanwhile, Hiei had fond a nice comfortable tree in the woods on the outskirts of town. About  
three miles from were the strange new party had lead Kurama and the others. Hiei had taken note  
of this, making sure to keep an eye on them. Of, course he didn't worry too much. He was just  
about to relax when he sensed something out of the ordinary. It came from the opposite direction.  
Hiei at first decided to ignore it, but it just wouldn't leave his mind, until he finally gave in to  
himself and went to investigate.  
"Dammit!" a small voice shouted as Hiei approached, hiding behind a tree. His search had lead  
him deep into a nearby forest. There he saw a small child with short black hair, maybe about seven  
years old, wearing what looked like a green and blue robe that reached to the ground with a red  
belt that tied around his waist. He had a strange wand in his hand, swinging it frantically as if  
expecting it to do something. Hiei stepped away from his hiding place and stood in front of the  
boy, looking at him with amused expression. 


	3. Zuzu the great! Er....

*****************************Part 3*****************************  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" the boy snapped. Pointing the wand at Hiei's head.  
Rude little brat. Hiei thought.  
"Thats funny, that sounds just like the question I was about to ask you," he said, trying to be as  
sarcastic as Hiei could sound, he hadn't had much practice.  
"What!? Foolish mortal! I am the great Zuzu! Bow before me, or I shall vanquished thee!" he  
threatened waving the wand around even more.  
"Stupid fucking thing!" Zuzu started to smack the wand against his hand. "Work dammit!"  
Gee, this kid should really meet Kurama. He said as he pictured Kurama giving him a lecture on  
how NOT to curse. Of course it hadn't worked much on Hiei, but then again, we are talking  
about Hiei here.  
"WHAT the hell are you? I thought that stupid Halloween thing wasn't for another couple of  
months," Hiei smirked studying the weird outfit Zuzu had on.  
"Silence you! I am a great sorcerer!" he held his head high, and awaited Hiei's response. Hiei  
was more stunned than impressed. Who the hell does he think he is?! Wait....a sorcerer? With  
that stupid stick?  
"Look you little brat, what the hell are you doing here."  
"I came to this filthy dimension by mistake! Now lead my to your most powerful sorcerer, so  
that he can fix my wand," he demanded.  
"Go find your own sorcerer, I've had enough of this," Hiei turned to leave.  
Zuzu growled in frustration. This was no way to act in my presence! His ignorance about my  
being shall cost him!...........Why wont this stupid thing work!!! He yelled at himself. Hiei turned  
to watch the kid smack his wand against anything available. He rolled his eyes and continued.  
"Hyper Lightning Beam!" Zuzu called in frustration. But to his surprise the wand started to  
shack and then released a huge beam right at Hiei. Who had no time to react, and was blown  
through the forest knocking over trees that were in the way. The impact blew Zuzu right off his  
feet, sending the little sorcerer to fall on his back. The beam finally sizzled a little and disappeared.  
"Yeah! It works!" Zuzu cheered, showing his happy violet eyes.  
Hiei pulled himself to his feet, his hair was messed up and scratches and bruises dotted his body.  
But all that was besides the point, because the first thing you would noticed wouldn't be the  
bleeding cut across his cheek, or the fact that his nose was bleeding. You most likely would  
noticed the fire surrounding his body, or the evil killing look in his eyes. At least thats what Zuzu  
noticed,. as he stumbled to his feet to find an escape rout. Of course this was a forest, and there  
was no way in hell Zuzu would escape Hiei's sword.  
"Ok you little damn brat! That was a huge mistake! I don't care who you are, but now your  
going to die!" he shouted pulling his sword out and prepared to slice Zuzu one limb at a time.  
"Ahh!" Zuzu screamed waving his wand again, and making a portal. He jumped through,  
without any such hesitation. Hiei followed behind, blinded by his rage he didn't notice what he  
just did. Until, of course, he found himself in a whole new set of surroundings.  
"Nando?" Hiei gasped. He lowered his sword. The forest setting he was just in was nowhere to  
be seen. Instead replaced by black-top street. He looked around for Zuzu.  
"TSUKIKAWATE OSHOIKO!" someone shouted. Hiei turned around and saw five girls in  
miniskirts standing in a little group.  
"Huh?" the first girl blinked. She had yellow hair in pigtails. "Who are you?" she asked Hiei. He  
was about to zip away when he saw Zuzu in the corner of his eye. He ran after him, he now knew  
what was going on. He was the one that made the dimensional rift that brought those strangers  
here. And he defiantly didn't want to be left in some weird world like this one were girls ran  
around wanting punish you under the name of something as silly as the moon. Zuzu went through  
another portal. And Hiei made it through right when it was about to close. This time he found  
himself in a huge grassy plain, no civilization to be seen. No time for sight seeing though. Hiei  
thought. He looked around for Zuzu. And spotted him a few yards away, breathing heavily from  
having to go through portals to escape Hiei. Just when Hiei was about to charge him, a cry  
stopped him.  
"Kahme hahme hah!!" a voice cried. Hiei looked around but saw no one. He then looked up as a  
huge blue beam was about to fall right on top o him. He jumped out of the way just in time, the  
beam was followed by a huge explosion, causing the world to shake. Zuzu laid on the ground to  
try and absorb the attack.  
"Gokou-san!!" a little girl yelled at the man who had made the beam.  
"Nani Pan-chan?" he asked. Taking his attention away from Hiei.  
"Thats not our enemy!!" she yelled. "He is over there!" she pointed to somewhere in the  
distance.  
"Oh! Gomen ne!" he called to Hiei as they flew in other direction. Zuzu was sill cowering. Some  
sorcerer. Hiei put his sword back and stood in front of him. Glaring.  
"Ahh!" Zuzu screamed when he looked up. And quickly made another portal. But this time Hiei  
was close behind and once they got through he had him in a headlock.  
"Take us home!" Hiei yelled.  
"Never! I do not take orders from-" Hiei tightened his grip around his neck.  
"A-all right!" he let him go and Zuzu gasped for air.  
"Now!" Hiei snapped.  
"Ok!" Zuzu shot back. He rotated the wand in the air. Nothing.  
"Well?" Hiei said impatiently.  
"The damn thing isn't working again!!!" Zuzu slammed it on the ground. Hiei sighed.  
"Well what does it take to make it work?"   
"A green ruby."  
"A GREEN ruby," Hiei was about to give up hope.  
"Yes, kings and sorcerers usually have them. If we can find a castle with a king, then we should  
be fine," Zuzu explained.   
Hiei looked around. He spotted a city not too far away. A castle in the middle.  
"C'mon," Hiei started to drag Zuzu toward the city. Well that was convenient.  
"Hey! Hey! I CAN walk you know," he forced himself out of Hiei's grasp.  
"Kamisama, I hate kids!" He thought outloud.  
"I am not a kid!" he shouted.  
"Oh, sorry, I mean a bratty child," he said.  
"I told you I am a-"  
"I know a sorcerer," he interrupted. Not wanting to her another one of his stupid lectures.  
Zuzu crossed his arms.  
When they got close enough to the city Hiei read the sign.  
"Alaxandria?" He read. "That sounds familiar." Then it hit him. Isn't that the place where that  
weird kid with the monkey tail was from? He tried to remember. He really hadn't been listening to  
anything at the dinner. But that name kinda stuck in his mind.  
"Oh, great." 


	4. Kurama you doll!

*****************************Part 4*****************************  
  
Meanwhile, Kurama, Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Kieko had brought Dagger and the rest to  
Genkai's temple to stay the night. Botan had to go back to the sprit world to asset Koenma with  
something. Genkai allowed them to stay in one of the rooms.  
"Hm...another dimension, thats a new one," Genkai said, after hearing the whole story.  
"Yeah, we don't know how to help them," Kurama added, sounding a little disappointed.  
"Oh, crap!" Yuusuke looked at his watch. "My mom is going to kill me! I have to go." He  
quickly ran off.  
"I better go to," Kuwabara said as he watched Yuusuke race home. Kieko shrugged and,  
followed the two. Kurama waved to them, of course only Kuwabara and Kieko were able to  
return it.  
"What about you Kurama?" Genkai stood beside him.  
"Well, I was hoping you would let me stay here the night. So I can learn more about Zidane and  
them," they stared at each other for awhile until Genkai finally nodded her head.  
"Arigato," Kurama thanked her.  
"You can have the room beside them. And if I were you, I would call your mom and tell her,"  
she pointed her thumb to a phone in the main room. I didn't know she had a phone. Kurama  
thought as he walked to it.  
"Hello?" a voice asked form the other end.  
"Mom?" Kurama asked.  
"Yes, Shuichi? Where have you been?" she asked with a worried tone.   
"Don't worry, I'll be staying at friends house tonight, is that ok?" he lied. He hated lying to her,  
but he never wanted her to find out the truth.  
"I guess so, have fun," she became relaxed.  
"Thanks Mom," he hung up. Kurama made his way to the room beside Zidane's party, and  
found out that a bed was already ready for him. He shrugged and went to the neighboring room.  
Knocking first.  
"Yes? Come in," he heard Dagger call. Kurama did just that.  
"Oh, hello Kurama," she greeted him.  
"Can we talk for awhile?" he asked her and the rest. Zidane had curled up in the corner and was  
asleep, Vivi was against the wall not looking tired at all. Eiko was sitting next to the sleeping  
Zidane, admiring the pajamas Genkai had given them.  
"Sure, just don't expect anything out of Zidane. He fell right sleep when we got here, didn't  
even change his clothes," she smiled looking over at him. Kurama gave a short laugh.  
"I'm sorry," she said looking down.  
"What for," Kurama sat down next to her.  
"We don't really know what we're doing here, we must be a real headache."  
"No, of course not! You guys are really nice, and it's not your fault you got stuck here,"  
Kurama comforted her.  
"Thank you, you and your friends are really helping us get through this. This isn't an everyday  
thing for us either," she stared into Kurama's eyes. She hadn't noticed how handsome he was  
until now. She suddenly found herself falling in love with him. What am I doing? She asked  
herself. I shouldn't have these type of feelings for him. She shook her head and tried to turn  
away, but Kurama's emerald green eyes kept them there.  
"Whats wrong?" Kurama asked, noticing the weird expression in her eyes.   
"Oh! Um...nothing I just...really appreciate your help," she sputtered blushing. It then hit  
Kurama. Oh, no! I forgot about all the girls in my school who fall over me. I was hoping it didn't  
have the same affect on Dagger. Kurama decided it was time to leave. As he got up Dagger  
called after him.  
"Matta! G-gomen ne, I-I didn't mean too..."  
"It's ok," Kurama didn't want to hear the next words. Dagger smiled, and he couldn't help but   
smile back. Dagger had that affect. She laid back down and prepared to fall asleep, Eiko and Vivi  
had fallen asleep at one point.  
Kurama had settled down on the bed in his room, but found that he and sleep just weren't  
cooperating. So, he sat outside on the steps. Gazing at the sparkling diamonds in the night sky.  
He sighed. I hope I didn't mess anything up with Dagger and Zidane. Hiei, where did you go to?  
"Kurama?" Kurama spun around and saw Eiko approach him.  
"Yes?" he asked sensing something was wrong.  
"I can't sleep," she rubbed her eyes sleepily. She sat down beside him and rested her head on his  
shoulder.   
"What were you and Dagger talking about?" she asked following his gaze up at the stars.  
"Huh? Oh, nothing really," he said putting his arm around her. Hoping to comfort her.  
"Why can't you sleep?" Eiko shrugged/  
"I guess it's just being in this world," her voice became quieter.  
"Where did your friend go to?" she suddenly asked.  
"You mean Hiei? I have no idea. He doesn't like to do anything that involves meeting new  
people," Kurama laughed at the idea.  
"Too bad, he sure is really cute," she settled down on Kurama and fell asleep. Kurama sat out  
for about another hour or two, until he finally started feeling tired. He carried Eiko back to her  
bed. And then fell asleep himself.   
  
* * *  
  
"Dagger, I love you," Kurama announced embracing her gently in his arms. She didn't try to  
struggle or get away, but instead moved closer to him. Her world seemed to melt around her,  
nothing mattered but the two of them. She reached up to kiss him, to press her lips against his.  
"Dagger!" another voice shouted, ruining the moment.  
"Zidane?!" Dagger gasped. She had not expected him back so soon.  
"What are you doing here?" Kurama glared at him, the tone of his voice wasn't familiar. It was  
filled with hatred and jealousy.  
"Get away from her!" Zidane yelled, pulling out his sword. They charged each other, determined  
to slice each other's throat.  
"No! Stop!" Dagger tried to prevent the fight. But they couldn't hear her. Her mouth moved but  
no words came out.  
"No!!" she woke up. She was sweating and breathing heavily. She shot her gaze to Zidane who  
seemed to be peacefully dreaming, he had a big grin on his face. She ran over to Kurama's room,  
he was asleep. His back to her. She sighed in relief, making her way back to her room. She  
nudged Zidane. Who seemed reluctant to wake.  
"Zidane?" she shook him more.  
"What?!" he sat up annoyed. His eyes widen when he saw Dagger. "Dagger? I'm sorry, I didn't  
mean.."  
"It's ok, I had a bad dream," she pushed him back down. And she curled up to him, pulling the  
covers over them both.  
"Goodnight," she whispered.  
"....Goodnight," Zidane smiled and they fell asleep without anymore nightmares.   
  
"Breakfast!" Genkai called around 8:30 in the mourning. Startled by the sudden shout Zidane  
and the rest woke up almost immediately. While Kurama, had to stretch a few times. Genkai had a  
table set up with a plate of breakfast for each chair. It consisted of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and  
sausage.  
"Wow Genkai! You really didn't have to do all this," Kurama looked hungrily at the meal.  
"It was no problem, considering that I didn't really cook anything. I just set the table," Genkai  
explained.   
"You didn't?" Kurama asked, as he and the rest sat down.  
"Nope, we did," Kieko came out wearing an apron, followed by Yukina, Kuwabara, and  
Yuusuke.  
"Yukina? What are you doing back?" Kurama asked. They all found a seat and sat down.  
"Well, my friend was called away, so I came back last night," she explained putting the syrup in  
the center of the table.  
"Oh, thats nice. I don't think you have met our new friends yet," he gestured to Zidane who  
waved friendly.  
"Oh yes, My name is Yukina. It's nice meeting you all," she bowed.  
"Hi, my name is Zidane and this is Dagger, Eiko, and Vivi," Zidane pointed each person.  
"And where are you from?" Yukina asked.  
"Um, Alaxandria, it's in another dimension," Dagger explained hoping Yukina was as unmoved  
by the story as everyone else was.  
"Another dimension! Wow! How did you guys get here," Yukina was shocked.   
"Well, lets see......" Zidane explained the whole story again, to Yukina.  
"Wow, how do you plan to get home?"  
"We don't know yet," Vivi said.  
"Oh my, I'll help too," Yukina volunteered.  
"Thank you. This world sure is nice," Zidane looked around at the new friends he had made in  
such a short time. If we ARE going to find a way home, it will because of their help. For sure. He  
smiled and continued eating his breakfast.   
Geez, were the heck is Hiei? Kurama thought to himself. He should have at least met me last  
night. Kurama and Hiei usually meet during the night when every else was asleep. Just talk about  
whatever, or just sit and say nothing. It seemed to be a big thing in their friendship. 


	5. Hiei....HELPS? -The End-

*****************************Part 5*****************************  
  
"What do you mean! I need that ruby! It is important in my quest, please!" Zuzu begged one of  
the head knights in the Castle of Alaxandria.  
"I'm am a great sorcerer, I need it!" not finding the king or Queen Zuzu had settled, on what  
looked like the next in command.  
"Look kid, I'm sorry. But that is up to the Queen, and she is absent at the time so you will have  
to come back latter," the knight pushed Zuzu toward the exit.  
"Unhand me!" he shouted before being thrown out in the courtyard. He grunted and crossed his  
arms.  
"I'm going to assume it didn't go well," Hiei said coming out of the shadows. He had sent Zuzu  
in to get the ruby, since he seemed to know exactly what they needed.   
"The fools! They through me out like a damn commoner!" he brushed himself off. Hiei sighed. I  
know I couldn't count on him. He studied the giant castle the towered above them.  
"Do you know where the ruby is held at?" he asked, planning his break-in.  
"Yes, it's held in the middle of the damn place," he pointed to the center tower.   
"Thats fine. Looks like I'll have to steal it," he prepared to jump to the roof.  
"Nani!? This is a castle, isn't that going to be a little difficult?" Zuzu shot a glance at Hiei.  
"I'm famous thief in my world, I've had to do worse," and with that he disappeared. Landing  
safety on castle.  
".....fine! But hurry up!" Zuzu called after him. Sitting back down on the ground. There was a  
window on the middle tower that Hiei used to look around with. A single room was in the tower,  
filled with jewels and gold. But in the center was a pedestal with a glass case on it. A green jewel  
sparkled inside. Using his jagan, he could tell the jewel had a strange power. That must be it. He  
thought. He looked around for guards. Two were standing in the entrance of the room. And one  
walked down the corridor in front of them.  
"This is going to be easy. Three guards are no problem," he whispered as he carefully removed  
part of the window so he could get through. Landing easily and for the most part without making  
a sound, he hid behind one of the piles of gold. One guard turned around, but shrugged when he  
saw nothing. He silently moved over to ruby, and carefully removed the glass case. Before he  
picked up the priceless ruby, he used his jagan to scan for any security devices. He easily slid his  
hand under the lasers and retrieved it. He stood up and smiled to himself. Then jumped back to  
the window. Scaring a bird that had settled on the windowsill. It swaked loudly and flew away.  
"What?!" the guards turned around, pointing their guns. They looked toward the window and  
saw Hiei starring down at them. Shit! He jumped back onto the roof.   
"Sound the alarm!" one of guards yelled. Sirens screamed all around. Hiei covered his ears,  
almost dropping the ruby. He put in his shirt. He jumped from tower to tower finally jumping  
down to where Zuzu was waiting.  
"Whats going on!!" he shouted over the noise as Hiei landed.  
"They sounded the alarm!! Hurry!" he tossed the ruby to Zuzu. "Fix the damn thing!"  
"Lets get out of here first!" he started running toward the gate, put slammed shut in his face.  
guards swarmed out of the castle. Surrounding the two.   
"Give back the ruby!" the knight from earlier yelled. Ordering all the guards to lower their  
swords.  
"Kuso!" Hiei shouted glaring at each guard.  
"Never!" Zuzu shouted bringing it closer to his chest. One guard moved closer to him and he ran  
to the safety of Hiei, who lowered his sword in response.  
"Hurry and fix the damn thing," Hiei whispered to Zuzu, the siren had now been turned off.   
"I'm tring," he was frantically removing the old ruby. And forcing the other one in.  
"Hand me the dud," Hiei held out his hand.  
"What for?"  
"Just do it!" Zuzu did as he was told and handed the old ruby to Hiei.  
"We will give you one more chance! Return the green ruby!"   
"Here take it!" Hiei thrust the dud over to the knight.  
"I'm glad you gave up. But, that does not excuse you from your punishment." Hiei glanced over  
at Zuzu.   
"There!" he cried.  
"Hurry and make a portal!" Hiei said.   
"Don't push me!"  
"Guards, take these thieves to the dungeon!" The knight shouted. The guards started closing in  
around them.  
"Um.....where are we going?" Zuzu asked Hiei backing up.  
"Remember the forest I met you in?" He asked, getting ready to punch out a guard.  
"Yea."  
"There!"  
"Ok!" he whirled the wand around and created a portal. They both jumped through, leaving the  
guards empty handed and very confused.  
They popped back to the forest. A long burned path was there from Zuzu's attack that caused  
this whole thing.  
"There! Your back home! Now if you don't need anything else I will be leaving," he waited for  
Hiei to respond. I should make him bring those strangers back home. He thought.   
"Aw hell!" he shouted knocking over a tree.  
"I guess I'll just be leaving then.  
"No. I have one more thing I need you to do," Hiei said quietly.  
"What?"   
"Follow me."  
  
* * *   
  
"Maybe we can ask space aliens to come down and transport them back!" Yuusuke offered.  
"Your not helping Yuusuke," Kieko slapped him on the back.  
"Ow!"  
"Lets gather all the cats in the world and have them make a new dimensional rift!" Yuusuke  
offered again.  
"Do think that will work?" Botan asked.  
"No Botan," Kieko slapped Yuusuke again. "Did I mention, your not helping."  
"I don't think we'll ever get home," Vivi looked down at his hands. No one gave a response, it  
did look pretty helpless. They had been sitting outside for awhile going over every possible way to  
get them home. Nothing seemed to be connecting.  
"I know how they can get back," a voice called. Kurama looked up at a tree and saw Hiei sitting  
with a little kid on a branch.  
"Hiei! Where have you been?" Kurama called up to him.  
"Thats not important," he jumped down, and the little kid followed.  
"You know away we can get back!?" Eiko jumped up. Hiei sighed and pushed Zuzu in front of  
him.  
"Ok! Ok!" he glared at Hiei, he only turned away.  
"Who are the ones, that need to be brought to another dimension?" Zuzu asked.  
"We are," Zidane stood up. "We need to go to Alaxandria..."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. I don't know why you want to go there, but whatever," he quickly made  
the portal. "There you go."   
"Wow! How did you!?" Vivi was not holding back his excitement.   
"I'm a great sorcerer who travels through the dimensions. I'm looking for a ruler I can serve."  
"You can come to my kingdom!" Dagger suggested.  
"Really!?" Zuzu's happy violet eyes sparkled with the idea.  
"Sure!" Dagger smiled.  
"Lets go then," Zuzu jumped through the portal.  
"Yeah! Thank you all!" Vivi called before jumping through. Eiko was about to join him before  
walking over to Hiei. Hiei stiffened as she got closer.  
"Thank you so much!" she gave him a hug. He pushed her off toward the portal, she only smiled  
and jumped through. Kurama laughed in his hand.  
Dagger and Zidane waved and said their last 'Good-bye's' and 'Thank you's' before jumping in.  
The portal closed after them.  
  
That Night.....  
  
"Wow, you seemed to have a fun time," Kurama looked at Hiei jealously.  
"It wasn't fun," he replied without any expression. Kurama looked at him questionably. After a  
few minutes Hiei gave a short laugh.  
"I guess it sounds more interesting than what you guys did," he admitted.   
"Yeah, we were pretty much bored out of our minds trying to think of way to get them home,"  
Kurama laid down on the grass, and looked up at the stars. Hiei started toward the trees.  
"Did you really have that sorcerer kid bring them home out of the kindness of your heart?"  
Kurama sat up. Hiei stopped.  
"I didn't say that. Besides, rather they know it or not I owed them," Hiei explained.  
"How?"  
"I stole a priceless ruby from their castle, and almost incinerated their soldiers."  
"What?! I think you left that out of your story," Kurama said.  
"I guess I did," Hiei respond before disappearing.  
  
* * *  
  
"Princess Garnet! Please this child is a thief! He and another guy tired to steal the green ruby,"  
Stiener pleaded to Dagger. Zuzu stood by her, frowning.  
"Now Steiner! I will hear nothing more! Now go prepare a room for my sorcerer," Dagger  
patted Zuzu on the head and the frown faded.  
"...Yes your majesty," Steiner walked off. Zuzu followed. Oh, Kurama I'm glad I was able to  
leave you, I didn't want to fall in love. She went to the balcony to watch the stars. Two arms  
grabbed around her waist and when she turned around a gentle kiss was planted. She opened her  
eyes, to see Zidane smiling back a her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they both  
stood there for what seemed like forever.  
  
The End  
  
Lilly- Well thats it, the ends to my first xover! How did you like it?  
Heero/Hiei- ::still glaring::  
Lilly-Oh yeah! I almost forgot about them. It seems not one of them is backing down, so.......  
::shines flahlight in both of their eyes::   
Heero/Hiei-close their eyes in pain::  
Lilly-There, it's a tie! 


End file.
